


The Necklace and The Mirror

by supermariogirl



Series: The Kippea Collection(Non-Placeverse) [2]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But he is more than human, Eventual Making Out, Eventual kissing, F/M, Flirting, Human! Bowser, Human! King Boo, Humanized AU, Kinda Dark, King Boo is not a ghost in this AU btw, Mirrors, Peach is not a Princess, Romance, fairytale AU, necklace, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Peach Toadstool is a normal girl living in a small village. However, her life turns upside down when she buys a strange necklace from the local flea market. Now, she's stuck with a chaotic being that she can only see in mirrors and reflections, who, despite his terrifying appearance, seems to be a little more than friendly with her.Unfortunately, she can't take off the necklace unless she decides to let him out of the mirror for good. She isn't so sure, but he knows how to be persuasive. A little too persuasive.





	1. The Necklace

Peach Toadstool lived in a small village that wasn't on most maps. It was a pretty well-off village, but Peach happened to live in the less wealthy area in town.

Despite this, she was pretty happy with her life so far. She had many friends who lived in the same village, whom she would spend time with on a regular basis. She had a loving guardian who took care of her the best he could, and treated her like his own.

Her life seemed perfectly normal... for now.

One thing Peach loved to do was go to the village flea market. Finding random knick knacks for low prices was fun for the poor girl, as she usually was able to afford them. Every time she went, there would always be something new.

Today would be no exception.

As she walked through the flea market looking for something interesting, she found a necklace.

It wasn't anything grand, just a simple necklace with a small, purple jewel on it. But somehow, it felt as there was something more to it. She was curious.

"How much for this necklace?" Peach asked.

"Only five coins." the old woman who ran the shop replied.

"Five coins?" the pink clad girl questioned. How strange. She was surprised, but realized that it had most likely been worn before. After all, this was the flea market.

"Yes, that's because it's a hand me down. We found it a while back, so we're not sure who the owner was." the shopowner explained. "It was originally ten coins, but no one would buy it, so we cut the price in half. We're not sure why, it's a pretty necklace..."

"I would like something to wear just to make me feel pretty. I'm sure five coins wouldn't hurt." she thought. She wondered why no one else wanted it. Oh well, their loss.

As she picked up the necklace and held it in her hand, she felt... strange. There must have been something more to this necklace than the shopowner was telling her. Something was drawing her to it, as if.... no. That would be impossible. Peach didn't think magic was real. It was just a normal piece of jewelry... right?

She went ahead and bought the necklace, paying the proper five coins and thanked the old woman. before leaving the market. As she left, she took the necklace out of the box and put it on.

* * *

 

As she got home, she was greeted by Toadsworth, her guardian since childhood.

"Hey, Toadsworth!" she said, smiling.

"Hello, Peach. How's your day?" he asked.

"I bought a necklace from the flea market." she told him.

"You went to the flea market again?" he replied. "Ugh, I don’t trust the things they sell in that darn place. Back in my day, we went to normal stores, ones that didn't sell shady tomfoolery. At least you only bought some stinking jewelry and not one of those whatchmacallit boards."

Peach rolled her eyes. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, today has been a whole lot of work, let me tell you!" Toadsworth told her. "It all started when..."

As Toadsworth recollected the day's story, Peach glanced over to the mirror in the living room and noticed something... odd. In the reflection, a man with pale skin, purple eyes, and white hair was sitting on the chair. She had never seen him before, and judging by his outfit, he seemed to be well off, not the type of person one would see in a house like this, and she definitely didn’t notice him when she entered the house. Confused by this, she looked over to the actual chair, but no one was sitting there. She looked back at the reflection and saw that he was gone.

"...so that's why I'm not buying from that shop ever again!" Toadsworth finished.

"Oh." Peach replied, having not paid attention to his story. "Well, I'm going up to my room."

"Alright, don't spend too much time up there, I'm making dinner." he told her as she went to her room.

 

 


	2. The Man In The Mirror

Walking into her room, she sat down on the bed, thinking about what she just saw.

" _Who was that?_ " she thought to herself. She wondered if it was just her imagination. _"I wonder..."_ She looked at the vanity in her room and saw the same man sitting next to her, this time, looking back at her. "Ah!"

The man laughed. "You humans get scared so easily!"

Peach gasped and walked towards the mirror. "You are real, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm real." the man replied. He grinned, revealing sharp teeth.

"H-how are you doing that?" Peach asked nervously. She looked at the reflection and back, noticing how he only appeared in the mirror.

"I am capable of many things. However, I cannot be seen any normal human."

"But if that's the case, how come I can see you?" she questioned.

"I can only be seen by those who wear the necklace that you're donning right now." he explained, floating around her.

Peach put her hand on the necklace, which was still around her neck. "This one?"

"Yes." he replied. "It's enchanted."

"But that can't be," she responded. "Magic isn't real."

"You really think magic isn't real?" he laughed. "If it wasn't real, would I be able to do this?" he asked, pulling a large spider from behind her ear.

Peach screamed, which caused Toadsworth to hear it.

"What's going on up here?!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Peach looked at the mirror and noticed the man was gone. "Oh, I.... I thought I saw a spider." she lied. "I'm fine, it was just my imagination."

Toadsworth sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were in trouble. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Just try to be a little quieter next time." he reminded her as he left, closing the door.

Peach looked back at the mirror. "Don't do that again!"

The man reappeared. "Relax, there really wasn't a spider there. It was an illusion, one I created."

"Still, that was terrifying!" she told him, still shaking from what had just happened.

"Terrifying is what I do best, darling." he replied with a smirk.

"I can see that." Peach stated. She wondered for a bit. "But what are you doing here?"

"You're the only one who can see me. I have to mess with someone." he said. "Scaring people is boring if you have no one able to see or even hear you."

"Do you do that a lot?" she questioned.

"Only when someone is around to see me." he responded.

She looked down at the necklace. "If I take this off, will I not see you anymore?" she asked.

"You can't." he told her.

"What do you mean I can't?" she questioned.

"You can't take off the necklace. It's enchanted and bound to whoever puts it on." he explained. "I can't help with that."

Peach tried to take it off, fiddling with it, pulling on it, but it wouldn't budge. "This... this can't be happening..." she stammered. "There must be a way to get this off!"

"There is one way."

Peach looked at him. "There is?"

"You can always let me out." he suggested.

"Let you out?"

"Yes! Once someone lets me out of the 'mirror world', I can be 'real' again. Anyone will be able to see me and I'll have a physical form once more." he told her.

"Again?" Peach asked.

"I used to have a physical form." he explained. "Until one day, about a hundred years ago, I was trapped into this... mirror realm by a scientist." he continued. "He had a sorceror craft the necklace so only one person would be aware of my existence... until the day someone finally frees me. Maybe you'll be that someone..."

"I don't know..." she replied. "They must have trapped you in there for a reason..." She wasn't sure if she could trust him. His sharp teeth and glowing purple eyes made him look like someone she really shouldn't mess with, and after seeing what he was capable of, she wasn't sure if letting him out was a good idea.

"Come on..." he persisted. "If you let me out, I'll give you anything you've ever wanted."

"I... I can't." she admitted. "I know you're just trying to convince me to let you out. But I have a feeling that it would be a bad idea."

"Well," he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "If you're not going to let me out, it looks like you're stuck with me. You'll come around, eventually. You are pretty cute, though."

Peach held onto the necklace and blushed nervously. She had no clue what she had gotten herself into, or how this was going to change things. One thing she knew for sure, was that her life was about to turn upside down.


	3. Swimming

****Peach's life became quite different now that she had a new friend. A friend that only she could see, and one who seemed to be unpredictable.

Throughout the past few days, she would occasionally see him in reflections. Although not all the time, she would see him at least a few times a day. And each time would be quite interesting.

She also noticed that he was becoming a lot nicer to her. Sure, he was still scary. But somehow he still managed to be sort of genuine towards her.

One day, she was getting ready to hang out with her friends. She chose to look a little nicer, wearing her usual dress, but without the apron. She also decided to tie her hair up.

"I have to say," he told her. "You look pretty today."

"You're just saying that to convince me to let you out." she responded.

"Maybe..." he replied. "Or maybe I do think you're pretty."

Peach blushed a bit. "Oh? Well... thank you?"

"So who are these friends you're going out with?" he asked.

"Well, there's Mario and Luigi, who are brothers. Then there's my friend Daisy, who's dating Luigi. And both Luigi and Daisy are dating a guy named Peasley." she explain. "The three of them are together."

"You seem to have a lot of friends."

"Do you have any friends?" she asked.

"Before I was trapped here, I had many associates. But none of them were really considered my 'friends'." he revealed. "You probably have noticed, but I tend to intimidate people."

"I have noticed." she stated.

"Why, thank you." he replied with a grin. "I try my best."

Just then, Toadsworth came into the room. "Peach, your friends are here."

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." she answered.

"So where are you going?" he asked, slightly curious.

"We're going swimming at the lake." she told him.

"Swimming?"

"You've never gone swimming?" she questioned.

"I have, but not in the past hundred years." he told her.

"Oh, well it's loads of fun." she said. "Well, I'm going, see you later."

"You're going to leave me behind?" he teased. "How unfortunate. Seeing you in a bathing suit would have made my day."

Peach blushed. She didn't really know how to respond to that. Did he just compliment her or?

"I'm kidding." he assured. "Seeing you in anything would make my day." Oh. Well she still appreciated the compliment.

"Why, thank you." she smiled. "But I'm still not letting you out." she teased as she left to go see her friends.

* * *

"So, Peach..." Daisy asked, swimming around. "Are you going to that party at the Pauline's?"

"I don't know, are you?" Peach replied. She wasn't much of a party person, and she didn't know Pauline that well either.

"Of course we're going!" Peasley exclaimed, tossing his blonde hair before jumping into the lake.

You should come, too." Mario told her.

"I don't have a date, though."

"Maybe you'll find one soon. The party's in three days. That's enough time." Luigi added, before accidentally stepping on a sharp rock. "Owee!"

"Be careful, Luigi!" She floated around in the water. "Are you okay?"

"It's fine." he assured her. "It was just a sharp rock. Nothing big."

"Thank goodness." she sighed in relief. "Are you going with a date?" she asked them.

"Daisy and I are going with Luigi." Peasley replied. "And Mario's going with Pauline."

"That's nice." she mused. She felt a bit left out being the only one without a date.

"Don't sweat it, girl." Daisy said to her. "You'll find someone."

"Thank you, Daisy." she smiled, knowing her friends still had faith in her.

* * *

 

After they were done swimming, they walked back to Peach's house. As they made their way through the village, someone walked up to them.

It was a large and muscular man, with firey red hair and spiked clothing. He seemed to have a confident yet cocky vibe.

"Heya, Mario!" he greeted loudly.

Mario seemed kind of annoyed to see him, but hid it well. "Hello, Bowser. What brings you here?"

"Well," he grinned. "I couldn't help but notice that really cute chick with you." he gestured towards Peach. "Is she your girlfriend?" he teased.

"Oh no, we're just friends." he told him. "I'm dating Pauline, remember?"

"Oh! That's right!" he replied with a laugh. "Speaking of which, are you planning on showing up at her party this weekend? They say every cool person in the village will be there."

"Of course I'm going." Mario said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Is she going?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it." Peach explained. "Why?"

"I think you're pretty cute. And you know what goes great with a cute girl? A tough guy like me." he told her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Peach Toadstool." she introduced herself. "And you're Bowser?"

"The one and only!" he gloated. "And I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the party."

Peach gasped with delight. "Really? Me?" She could believe it, someone was asking her out on a date!

"Yeah, you!" he said. "Whaddya say?"

"Yes! I will!" she exclaimed. Luigi was about to say something, but decided not to.

"Great! I'll walk you to the party! Is 8 o' clock good?"

"It's perfect!" she said with a smile.

"Then it's settled!" he agreed. "I'll see you at 8 on Friday!" he walked away. The rest of the group stood there in shock.

"Well, that was extremely lucky." Daisy commented. "Looks like you've got a date after all."

"I know!" she replied, trying to contain her joy. "I'm so excited!"

"I'm happy for you, but I'd watch out. Bowser and I don't really get along that well." Mario mentioned.

"How come?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"It's just... we've had some rivalry in the past, that's all." Luigi explained.

"I'm sure it won't ruin your chances with him, though." Peasley assured her.

"I hope your right." Peach said. She didn't want to get involved in any drama, but she still really wanted to go on this date.

They eventually made it back to Peach's house. She waved her friends goodbye before she went in to prepare herself for her first date.

 


	4. The Party

It was the night of the party, and Peach was the most excited she had ever been in a while. Donning a nice, pink party dress, she was currently brush her long, blonde hair.

"So, what kind of party is this going to be?" he asked. "I haven't been to one in a long time. Then again, there are a lot of things I haven't done in a long time."

"It's probably nothing like you're used to," Peach told him. "It's a just a bunch of people my age at someone's house, dancing to fiddle music and talking to each other. Not like the fancy balls you'd go to."

"I'm afraid you've misjudged me, my dear." he replied with a smirk. "I have been to some... interesting parties in my day." She wasn't sure what he meant by that, and was too afraid to ask.

"Well, this is just a small party, I think. It shouldn't get too interesting." she assured him. "But I am going on my first date, so that'll be exciting."

"What is this Bowser like?" he asked. "You seem to be fond of him."

She put her brush down. "Oh, he's strong, tough..." she mused. "And handsome too."

"I see." he simply said. Peach wondered if something was bothering him. Was he jealous? She couldn't tell. Bringing it up was a bad idea, so she kept quiet.

She got up and twirled around in her dress. Getting a good look at it, he could see that it was a simple, light pink dress with a natural corset in the back, it went down to her ankles, where she wore medium pink shoes. He'd never say it out loud, but she did look beautiful in that dress, especially with the necklace.

Just then, Toadsworth came into the room. "Peach? Are you ready? Bowser is here."

"Alright, just a second!" she replied. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It's time." she said, trying not to look excited.

"I hope you have fun on your date." he told her.

"Thank you, I'll be back later tonight." she smiled as she left, still showing a bit of excitement.

After she left, he grinned. " _Think I might check out this party myself._ " He thought to himself as he disappeared.

* * *

 

On their way to the party, there wasn't really much conversation. He did greet one of his buddies, and he seemed pretty outgoing, but he didn't really speak to her that much, except for an occasional compliment on her appearance.

They made it to the party, and Peach was surprised. There were more people than she expected. Someone was playing cheerful fiddle music somewhere and others were dancing, while some where hanging out.

"We should join them and dance!" Bowser told her.

"Really? Alright." she accepted.

"Great!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a dance.

Bowser wasn't really a dancer, and she could tell. She felt like she was being thrown around in circles, and he seemed unaware of his lack of skill.

This lasted for five minutes before the fiddler took a break. She let go of him and was relieved to take a break.

"How was that, babe?" he asked.

"It was... fine." She didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I'm going to take a quick break. I need some space."

"Okay, take as long as you need! I got plenty a' moves left, haha!" he cheered. She simply nodded as she decided to walk around.

* * *

 

After admiring the scenery in the hallway, she found Pauline, wearing a fancy red dress.

"Oh, hey!" she greeted.

"Hello." Peach replied back.

"Are you enjoying the party?" she asked. "Where's your date?"

"Oh, he's in the other room. I decided to take a break." she told her.

"Well, if you're ever feeling tired, there's plenty of guest bedrooms if you need to relax." she explained. "Parties can be exhausting, trust me."

Peach could help but laugh a bit. "Thanks for letting me know."

"It's no problem." she smiled, walking back into the kitchen.

After that conversation, she felt well enough to return to the party.

* * *

 

Walking back, Peach saw something terrible.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be true. Bowser was kissing another girl. Right in front of her. As they pulled away, he saw her and had a guilty look, like he had been caught red handed.

How could he have done that to her? She felt tears forming in her eyes and she ran out of the room.

* * *

  
Finding herself in empty bedroom, she made sure no one else was there and shut the door. She walked over to the bed and felt herself falling onto it crying. This night had turned awful, and she felt so foolish, and even embarrassed.

Just then, she heard a familiar voice. "My, you don't seem to be having much fun at all."

She looked up and saw an all too familiar face. "What are you doing here?"

"I just decided to stop by and see how you were doing. And it seems as though you aren't doing that well." he told her, his reflection floating near her. "What happened?"

"Oh, I saw Bowser kissing another girl." she said, trying to wipe tears from her eyes.

"That lousy imbecile." he huffed. "How dare he do something so shallow."

"I was so happy to finally have a date for once in my life..." she cried. "I never get the chance to do anything romantic with a guy."

He looked at her. "Nothing?"

"Not even a single kiss." she revealed.

Suddenly, he had a perfect plan. One that would benefit the both of them. Oh, this would be perfect. "You know, I might be able to fix that for you."

She looked at him. "You would?"

"Of course!" he told her. "In fact..." his reflection put his arm around her shoulder. "Let me out, and I'll have you begging for more..." he purred.

Peach blushed a deep red. Did he just say what she thought he said? "You would do that?"

"Yes, I would love to, especially since I've haven't been able to, and I've started to become... quite interest in you, dear." he revealed. She didn't know what to say about that. "And I'll even help you get back at Bowser..." he added.

Now his offer seemed even more convincing. This night had been awful. She was thrown around, cheated, and humiliated. But the thing is... maybe letting him out wasn't such a bad idea after all. What could possibly go wrong after this hellish night?

"Alright." she admitted. "You win. I'll let you out. How do I do it?"

He reached out his hand, masking his excitement with confidence. It was finally time. "Just take my hand and pull me out of the mirror..."

Walking towards the mirror, she took his hand and began to pull. Both the mirror and the necklace began to glow as he slowly emerged from the mirror. It took all the strength she had to keep pulling. The process took a whole minute, but she got him out.

The necklace around her neck fell off and shattered into pieces.

He was free.


	5. Free

He stumbled out of the mirror, but luckily Peach caught him. He looked pretty much the same in person, still having the glowing purple eyes and sharp teeth. "I thought you could float." she said.

"That was only in the mirror." he replied. "I haven't had to walk in a hundred years!" He managed to stand up and walk a bit as he looked around.

"I'm free..." he murmured, then grinned mischievously. He was finally free to cause as much chaos as he desired. "Thank you, my dear." He got close to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I've been wanting to do this for so long..." he traced his fingers along her face. He hadn't had human contact in over a hundred years, and he was going to enjoy this as much as he could. But he still had one more thing to do first. "How about we teach Bowser a little lesson, hm?"

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked. She was a little worried that he would hurt him.

"Don't worry, we're just going to have a little fun with him, that's all." he assured her. "Come on."

* * *

They quickly but quietly made their way back to the party, remaining unseen.

"Which one is Bowser?" he asked, still having an arm around her.

She looked around until she saw him talking confidently to that girl. "The one with the red hair."

"Perfect..." he mused. "He made you cry, so now it's his turn." He stared at him for a while and concentrated. She heard him whisper something in a strange language.

Suddenly, inky black tears came pouring down Bowser's eyes, causing the girl and some of the people around him to scream and run away. Even Peach was a bit scared, civering her mouth in shock. She didn't think he would do something like this.

"What's happening?!" Bowser yelled in fear.

"Quick, let's leave before anyone sees us!" he told her. He took her hand and the two ran back to the bedroom.

* * *

"What was that?!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were just going to teach him a lesson!"

"I did. Don't worry, it didn't hurt him. It only lasts about an hour." he explained.

"That was horrifying!"

"Like I said before..." he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close once more. "Horrifying is what I do best, darling." She looked into his strange, purple eyes. What had she just unleashed into the world? He was more chaotic than she thought, which scared her yet... drew her to him.

"You know, I still don't know your name..." she commented.

"Ah, my name?" he replied. "K. Beauregard."

"That's a nice name... can I call you K?

"Of course you can, my dear." he said, stroking her hair gently. "Now, where was I?" he put his hand on her cheek. "Oh yes..." he purred. He leaned closer and his lips met hers.

The sensation was surprising at first, but soon she found herself deepening the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and allowed to get even further, but after a couple of minutes, he pulled away. She was still surprised about the kiss, but found herself too speechless to say anything.

"I haven't gotten to do that in a long time either." he whispered. Peach leaned her head against his shoulder as he began to run his fingers through her hair again.

She thought about what just happened. This kiss felt amazing, a feeling like she had never experienced before. She knew he was still dangerous after seeing what he was capable of. But there was one thing she was certain of, and she didn't regret to admit it.

She wanted more, and so did he.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this story! I apologize for the long wait, but I finally managed to finish it.
> 
> But there's more! There is going to be a sequel, but it won't be written by me.
> 
> Chlstarr is writing a sequel(with my blessing) one shot that takes place right after the last chapter and... it's going to be E rated. Yep, there's going to be lots of bed-rocking if you know what I mean. That's why it's not going to be posted here XD. So if you're interested, be sure to check it out when it's posted. :)


End file.
